My Kitchen
by Ripfang Dragon
Summary: What happens when Sanji has a fight with Zoro that isn't the usual, affection exchange of insults? An early morning of thinking...and maybe a little more.


**Author's Notes: **_Bwahahah! This is written for my new friend, Vampire-Otaku from deviantART. She requested that I write a ZoSan fic with a Seme-Sanji. So here it is x3_

---

The sun is rising, painting the sky a dozen beautiful colors and shades. This was always Sanji's favorite time of day. It was peaceful and pretty, and it gave him enough time to sort out his thoughts. His hyper and spazzy captain was always sleeping at this hour. He never wakes up this early. The silence, peace and quiet was always enjoyable and welcomed with open arms by the love-cook.

Sanji sits by the railing on the edge of the Going Merry, dangling his legs between the support beams of the guard rail. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette, putting it to his mouth and lighting it. He inhales deeply, inviting the smoke happily into his lung and exhales. It was always gratifying to watch the smoke curl up and vanish into the air. At least to him it was.

And it was always soothing too. Seeing that Sanji felt rather troubled this morning, it helped calm his nerves. He had gotten into a fight with Zoro the other day. It wasn't a normal fight though. They didn't just give each other the regular dose of affectionate insults and throw a few kicks and punches at each other. No, the insults were violent, hurtful and degrading, and both of them actually tried to injure each other. For two days, Sanji was wondering if Zoro had actually broken one or two of his ribs, it hurt that much. But, naturally, he wouldn't admit to it and give the swordsman the satisfaction of knowing that he actually succeeded in hurting him. It just wasn't worth it.

What was even worse was Zoro had given Sanji the silent treatment all day yesterday. He didn't say one word to him. He didn't thank him for breakfast, lunch or dinner. He didn't even eat in the kitchen. He took his food and left up to the crow's nest, making it obvious that he didn't want to be disturbed..._at all._ And every time Sanji attempted to make conversation with him, Zoro would walk away and busy himself with some pointless, meaningless or simply occupying task. He would go to start washing the deck, ask Robin for a game of cards or checkers or practice with his swords. And he calls himself Sanji's nakama.

Sanji was so deep in thought, staring out into what seemed to be an endless sea, that he didn't even notice the sound of the trap door to the men's quarters open and slam closed. Zoro didn't mean for it to slam, but it did regardless.

Sanji takes another deep drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke seep out of his mouth with a soft and slow breath and wave into the morning sky.

"Oi, ero-cook," Zoro says. He captures Sanji's attention. The cook turns his head, only to glance at Zoro before getting up. Without a word, he walks past Zoro, as if he doesn't exist, and heads into the kitchen. Zoro growls bitterly and watches him vanish into the darkness of the kitchen, watches the door close and watches as the light turns on. He chases after Sanji, bursting into the kitchen and slamming the door shut. He is beginning to find it hard to control his temper.

"Shithead!" Zoro yells. "Answer me when I talk to you!"

"Like you did yesterday when I tried to talk to you?" Sanji says bitterly, making himself busy by washing what little dishes were left over from last night's dinner. "It just feels wonderful to receive the cold shoulder, marimo-head."

Zoro was taken back. He didn't expect that answer, nor did he even consider it. He never took the time to consider the love-cook's feelings yesterday when he was ignoring him. He didn't even think it would bother him that much. He takes in a deep breath and says, "You pissed me off, asshole. That's what you get."

"That's what I get!" Sanji turns around, raising his voice slightly and stomps his foot down hard, as if trying to emphasize his point and make it more meaningful. "That's what **I** get! Listen, you dick! You started the fight! You came into _my_ kitchen and ordered _me_ around. That does not fly!" He clenches his fists, shattering a shock glass in his hands. "Shit..." He pulls his hands out of the sink and removes a rather large shard of glass from his left hand. So much for taking care of a cook's most precious tool. He runs his hand under cold water and washes the blood away, cleaning his new cut.

Sanji's surprised when he felt the swordsman reach around him and grab his wrist. Sanji jerks, trying to wrench his hand away.

"Knock it off, shitty-cook." Zoro demands. He takes his bandanna off of his arm and ties it around his nakama's hand. "See, I'm not going to hurt you. You're such an idiot sometimes."

Sanji blinks and looks at his hand. Zoro actually did something nice? He curls his fingers into a fist, and then flattens his hand again. He continues to flex his hand for a few more moments, but only until he realizes Zoro is leaving.

"Oi!" Sanji calls to him. Zoro turns around and eyes him curiously, putting on an expression of mock anger.

"What do you want, you ungrateful prick?" Zoro asks. Sanji walks over to Zoro casually. "Answer me when I talk to you, cook!" He gets no answer. Well, until Sanji is right in front of him. He keeps walking forward showing no sign of stopping and forces Zoro to back up until he's about a foot away from the wall. Sanji flashes a devious and dangerous smirk at Zoro, stopping about two feet away from him. He had given himself enough room to kick Zoro in the chest and the swordsman didn't even notice it until he was pinned against the wall by a heavy, black shoe. Sanji leans in close, stretching over his leg awkwardly and moving his body in ways that only stressed out whatever injury was in his chest, but refusing to remove his foot.

"I'll answer you if and when I want to, marimo-head."

"Get the hell off of me before I seriously hurt you, crap-cook!" Zoro growls and grabs Sanji's foot meaningfully. Sanji moves his foot from Zoro's chest, but replaces it with one of his hands and his own chest as he leans in and kisses Zoro non-too-gently. Of course, being turned on by the sudden aggression, Zoro kisses back with equal feriousity, swapping saliva and violating one another with their tongues.

By the time Sanji broke the kiss, both of them were out of breath and Zoro felt like he had swollen lips from kissing so hard and getting bitten more than once.

"I love it when you curse at me. Such a turn-on." He mumbles, smiling. And with that, he backs away from Zoro and goes back to finish cleaning the dishes and start preparing breakfast. Zoro sits down at the table, hoping that by the time Sanji was done cooking and breakfast was over, that they would pick up where they left off.

---

**Ending Notes: **_Teehee. Gotta love the random stop of the kiss. XD I bet all you ZoSan yaoi fans hate me for that XD I hope you all liked._


End file.
